You Will Always Be in My Heart
by promise.me.forever
Summary: It's three years after High School and Troy and Gabriella lost touch. Gabriella's not sure she ever fell out of love, and what will happen when he sees her waitressing in a restaurant? [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just something I thought of at about 11:00 at night. Sorry if there's grammar mistakes, etc. Nothing really great, but I will continue it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once; I don't own High School Musical, or anything else…except the plot.

"I need one steak, medium rare and chicken quesadillas!" Gabriella Montez yelled over the sound of sizzling food in the kitchens.

"You got it! Here are the cheeseburgers table two ordered," Frank, the chef shouted back, handing Gabriella two plates of burgers.

"Oh, and Gabi, don't forget to put your name in for the raffle!" he added.

"Okay, I won't! Thanks, Frank!" she hollered back. Gabi walked out of the kitchens and into the main room where all the tables were. Yes, Gabriella Montez is a waitress. She worked at an Applebee's,only part-time, just for extra money while she attended college. She arrived smoothly at table two, and handed the cheeseburgers down to the guests.

"There you go. Would you like another coke, sir?" she asked the man.

"Yes, please," he answered, handing her the glass.

Gabriella smiled and took the glass and headed over to the bar. On her way there, she slipped in her raffle ticket into the box with her name on it. It was some stupid basket thing they were giving away, while the money went to underprivileged children; in fact the only reason she even put participated in it was for the children, she could care less about the basket. When she was filling up the glass at the bar, she heard someone sit down at the bar. She looked up and saw her best friend, Taylor sitting there.

"Hey girl!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey!" Gabi answered.

After high school, Taylor and Gabi attended the same college, and were even roommates. Gabi had lost touch with everyone, including Troy. They dated in high school, all the way up to the last day they had together before she left for college. They said they'd write, call and try to see each other often, but they never got around doing it. '_Well that idea worked out well,' _she thought. She had no idea what he was doing, because they haven't talked in three years. Well, no actually that was lie. Gabi knew perfectly well that he was on the Duke College basketball team along with Chad, and that their team was playing her and Taylor's college team this week. Gabi had butterflies just thinking about it, wondering if he would remember her, or if he wanted to see her. Taylor wasn't excited or happy about it, because Chad and her had a huge fight about colleges, so before senior year ended, she broke it off.

As for Ryan and Sharpay, well, rumors are that Ryan became a big-shot director, and Sharpay was on her way to stardom. She was on covers of magazines, tabloids and newspapers, but Gabi never paid attention or even glanced through them. Kelsi and Jason were still going strong, and Jason wrote to Gabi that he was planning on asking her to marry him once the college semester ended.

"So, how's work been going?" she asked.

Gabi sighed. "It's been okay, but the drunk guy over at table fifteen keeps trying to hit on me."

Taylor laughed. "Gabi, you really need to start dating again."

"I know," Gabi whined. "It's getting sadly pathetic, isn't it?"

Taylor chuckled. "Yes, it is. The 'I miss Troy' routine is getting old really fast."

Gabi smiled. "Hang on, I'll be right back, I need togive this to table two."

Taylor nodded and Gabi walked over to the table and handed the coke to the man. He thanked her and Gabi started to retreat back to the bar where Taylor was waiting. She walked around the bar and went back to bartending regular guests while chatting with Taylor.

"So, is this drunk guy attractive?" Taylor asked.

"Excuse me?" Gabi asked confused.

"You know,-the one who was trying to hit on you," she said.

Gabi started to laugh while she prepared a pina colda. "Oh, no he wasn't. But did you really expect me to hit it off with a drunk guy?" Gabi asked.

"Well, no. But, really, Gabi, so many decent guys have asked you out! And you say no! Why?" Taylor asked earnestly.

Gabi sighed and gave the pina colda to the customer. "Because," she paused.

"Because…?" Taylor mocked.

"Because…they're not Troy." Gabi finished, looking down.

Taylor frowned. "Gabi, I know you're still in love with him, but you haven't talked to him in three years."

Gabi looked up. She was about to say something, but she was distracted by a group of college guys coming in the restaurant. And they weren't just any group of college guys; they were the Duke College Basketball team. Gabi's eyes widened as she saw the one person she wasthinking about; Troy.

She gasped and said, "Speaking of him, he just walked in the restaurant!" she exclaimed.

Taylor whipped her head around and gasped too.

"Well, he certainly has changed for the better," Taylor said looking him up and down.

Gabi swatted her on the arm. "Very funny."

Taylor was about to retort back, but then the owner of the restaurant came onto the 'stage' and started to speak. The thing he was standing on was barley a stage; it was more like a little platform where bands would play, etc.

"Well, tonight we have very special guests, the Duke College Basketball team!" he started. The surrounding people erupted into cheers and applause.

"As well, we have the 'Baskets of Cheer', which most of you have participated into tonight. As for you who just walked in, 'Baskets of Cheer' is a program where five baskets get raffled off to people of have paid for raffle tickets, and the money goes to underprivileged children," he boomed. "And now, we will read off the winners! The first basket goes to…Jesse Caliger! The second basket…Riley Johnson! Third basket…Lisa Tucker! Fourth basket…Kevin Listery! And last but not least…the last basket goes to…our very own Gabriella Montez! In fact, Bob, let's show where she is. Gabi, where are you? Oh, there she is, over at the bar. Wave Gabi!" he shouted as a spotlight was shined onto her.

Gabi smiled and waved hesitantly while Taylor was cracking up laughing.

"Okay, winners, come up and get your baskets!" he boomed.

"Taylor, honestly, it's not that funny!" Gabi exclaimed as she walked up to the 'stage'.

And by the entrance still waiting with his team, Troy Bolton's head snapped up when the announcer said the name "Gabriella Montez."

A/N: Ack, not the best ending, but please let me know if I should continue or not. It was really just an idea that popped into my head late at night. Please review and let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok, I got a lot more feedback and reviews than I thought I would, so I will continue! Thanks to all of you have reviewed, and thanks for all the suggestions and helpful comments.

Troy watched as Gabi walked up to the stage to get her basket. He smiled, she still was the same Gabi he saw three years ago; however her hair was longer, and she was taller, but to him she was the same.

"Dude, is that-" Chad started but Troy cut him off.

"Yeah, man that's her," Troy responded not taking his eyes off her.

Chad looked back up at Gabi, and saw that the owner was talking to her, and she was making facial expressions and hand movements; obviously disliking whatever the owner was saying.

"What are you going to do?" Chad asked. "I mean, you can't just-"

"I know!" Troy cut him off. "I didn't think I would…see her here," Troy finished still staring after her.

Chad folded his arms at his chest. "What do you mean 'you didn't think you would see her here?' You knew she went college here! In fact, you even reminded me on the plane ride."

Troy finally tore his eyes away from Gabi and faced Chad. "No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did! 'Gabi goes there. Do you think I will see her? I mean, I haven't talked to her…in about three years, I think it's been now. Do you think she's dating someone?'" Chad said the last part in a very high voice.

Troy turned a light shade of pink before saying, "Shut up. Besides, I think I spotted Taylor over at the bar."

Chad immediately looked at the bar. "That's not Taylor," he said squinting, trying to get a better look.

Troy chuckled. "Yes, that's her man," he replied.

Chad narrowed his eyes at his best friend. He was about to say something, when a waitress finally came up to show them to their table. Troy was disappointed to find that it was not Gabriella, but some girl named Tiffany. He was happy, however, to find that his table was in seeing distance of the bar, where Gabriella was now back at bartending.

"So, you never answered my question," Chad whispered.

Troy furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"About…" Troy answered, still confused.

Chad sighed. "About Abigail you idiot!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Troy looked down. "I don't know," he responded.

"Well, you better think something up fast. You said she was getting here in an hour, and you said that about forty five minutes ago. I'm going to get a drink at the bar, little Tiffany here is taking too much time flirting with Chris over here and not enough suiting my needs by getting me a damn drink," Chad said and got up and walked over to the bar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't see how that was so funny," Gabi said while loading up fruit in the blender.

Taylor chuckled. "You just had to see it from my point of view," she replied taking a sip of her drink.

"And what was your point of view?" Gabi asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, here you are, with spotlight shined on you, waving and squinting like an idiot, where as Troy was over by the entrance and snapped his head up when they said your name. Then, he proceeded to gawk at you like a moron. To me, it just all very funny," she answered.

Gabi almost dropped the vodka bottle she was holding. "You mean he saw me?" she asked.

"Who didn't see you? The owner made it pretty damn obvious. So, yeah, Gabs, he saw you. And he only stared at you the whole time you were up there," Taylor said trying to get the last of the liquid out of her glass.

"I look terrible!" she exclaimed, looking down at her uniform. Gabi wore a black button down silk shirt, with black pants and vans sneakers.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You look fine Gabi."

Gabi smiled. "Hey Taylor, do you still get along with Chad?" she asked.

Taylor grimaced. "No, why?"

"Because he's coming over here right now," Gabi replied smiling.

Taylor's eyes widened and she got up. "I have to go to the ladies room. Call me on your cell when he's gone!" she whispered the last part was got up and speed walked in the direction of the bathrooms.

Gabi laughed as Chad got nearer and nearer to the bar. "Gabster." He said leaning on the bar when he finally arrived. Gabi looked up and saw an older looking Chad. He had gotten taller, if that was even possible, and his fro was still intact. Gabi grinned and ran out to the other side of the bar.

"Chad!" she exclaimed, as he brought her into a tight hug.

"How have you been?" she asked excitedly, pulling away and taking in all his new and old features.

He gave a wide smile. "I've been good, you know, school is still a drag, but it's as good as it can be. Of course I could do with seeing you more often," he replied.

Gabi laughed. "Yeah, well, when is school ever fun? Do you want anything to drink?" she asked while going back to her job.

"Yeah, could you get me a martini?" he asked taking a seat.

Gabi smiled. "Of course."

"So, how have things been down here?" he inquired.

Gabi shrugged. "It's been okay, not the best, but you know I'm living," she replied getting all the ingredients out.

Chad nodded. "Any new men in your life?" he asked with a sly smile.

Gabi chuckled. "Chad, you haven't changed. But in answer to your question, no, there aren't any 'new men' in my life," she said imitating him and using air quotes.

Chad was shocked. "Really? A girl as pretty as you?" he asked surprised.

Gabi gave a small smile. "Well, I mean, plenty of guys asked me and stuff, but I just never said yes to anyone," she answered; now shaking the shaker-thing. (A/N: You know the thing they use to make martinis? Where you shake it? Yeah, that's not a good description, but it's the best I could do D)

"Why?" he asked, getting interested in the conversation more and more.

Gabi gave him his drink. "I don't really know. I just never was tempted to say yes," she replied.

Chad nodded in understanding.

"What about you? Let's put you in the hot seat. Any new women in your life?" she asked laughing.

Chad smiled. "Me? Nah. Women these days…hey, what was the manager saying to you before?" Chad asked.

Gabi's smile faltered. "Oh, nothing. He just wanted me to take a shift tomorrow night, and that's one of my days off," she responded.

"Oh, that's a bummer. Would it be better if I came back for a visit to keep my little sister company?" he asked.

Gabi smiled. During high school, Chad and Gabi have a developed a 'brother/sister' relationship. He was there for her times when Troy couldn't be, and she had done the same for him while his parents went through divorce in junior year. "Sure. But don't you have a basketball game?"

Chad shook his head. "Nope, that's not until Thursday. I'll be more than glad to come," he said.

"Okay, my shift tomorrow is from 5:00 to 11:30. Come any time you want," Gabi told him.

Chad was about to speak, but then another customer needed Gabi's attention. Gabi turned to the customer and almost burst out laughing. There, on a stool, was a woman wearing huge black sunglasses, a massive red hat with a pink bow tied to it.

"May I help you?" she asked the woman, trying her best not to laugh.

"Yeah, get him out of my seat!" she said in a hushed whisper, pointing to Chad.

"Excuse me?" Gabi asked. Was this woman nuts?

"It's Taylor, you walking void!" she said.

Gabi took a minute to look over this lady, and saw that, indeed, this person was really Taylor. Gabi toppled over in laughter.

"You—look—so—ridiculous!" she managed to get out in between laughs.

"Shut up! Make him be gone and I will be normal!" she said.

"Taylor when were you ever normal?" Gabi shot back cracking a joke.

"Eh heh heh. Bite me, Montez. And don't use my first name! He'll figure out it's me!" she started, but then gasped and said, "Gabi, turn around now!"

Gabi furrowed her brow. "Er, why?" she asked.

"Just do it!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! I'll turn around, sheesh. Don't bite my head-" but Gabi stopped mid-sentence, because sitting next to Chad was Troy Bolton.

A/N: Okay, yeah this chapter was just sort of there to see Chad and Gabi catch up. I know it wasn't the best, but I know what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters, and there's loads of drama and stuff. I know it wasn't really a long one either, but please bear with me. It will get better and longer, I promise! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am really surprised at all of the reviews that I got! Thank you so so so so so so so so much for them! And again, thank you for all the helpful suggestions and I figured out that the 'shaker thing' was actually called a cocktail shaker. Thanks for that…lol. Anyway, here's chapter 3!

Troy sat back at his table, watching Chad trot over to the bar to where Gabriella was. He saw her look up in surprise, and then run to hug him. _'How much I would pay to be in his place right now_,' Troy thought to himself. He saw them in a tight embrace, and then he looked away. He knew he couldn't say anything to her, because then he would be afraid that old feelings might come back. '_If the feelings ever went away,' _a voice inside his head said. Troy sighed, and leaned back in his chair. '_I don't know what I'm going to do,' _he thought. '_Sure, Abigail is great, but she's no comparison to Gabi…'_

Troy's thoughts were interrupted by Chris. "Hey, Troy, when is Abigail getting here?" he asked.

"In about ten minutes," he mumbled checking his watch.

Chris nodded and went back to talking with the rest of the team. Troy once again sighed, but then looked over at Chad and Gabi. Chad was sitting on a stool while Gabi was talking to another customer; a very odd one also. From what Troy could see, the other person was wearing a very large hat. He shrugged it off and looked at his glass. Troy took a large swig from his drink and then walked over to sit next to Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi just stood there, as if her feet were frozen to the ground. She stayed there in shock for several seconds, and when she finally found her voice she asked, "Troy?" very quietly.

Troy grinned and nodded. Gabi's stunned face broke out into a huge smile. Not another second passed before Gabi ran around the counter and was in his arms once again. Troy's arms were around her waist and holding her close, while taking in the smell of her hair. Gabi finally pulled away. She took a step back, looking him over.

"You haven't changed one bit," she said softly.

"Neither have you! You got taller, but if anything, you got more beautiful," Troy said. '_Did I just say that?' _Troy asked himself silently.

Gabi gave a small smile. "Thanks. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Anything with alcohol please," Troy said taking his seat next to Chad.

"Rough night?" Gabi asked deciding what to get him.

"Something like that," Troy replied.

Chad chuckled beside him. "Nice, Troy," he mumbled to his friend.

"What? She's getting here in ten minutes," he mumbled back.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be a long night," Chad said, and then took a large gulp of his drink.

"Pst!" Taylor whispered to Gabi.

Chad sighed. "Taylor, you've been sitting there for ten minutes looking like a complete ass, trying to fool me, but I figured it out ages ago. And that must be a record, me figuring something out within ten minutes, so just come out. I promise I won't bite," he added with a cocky grin on.

Taylor took off her sunglasses and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, that _must_ be a record. I'm surprised you even knew what a martini was," she snapped back.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she muttered to herself. Troy however, heard her and smiled. And sure enough, Taylor and Chad were at it again; bickering themselves into the next century.

"At least I'm not the one looking like an idiot in public!" he shot.

"I only did it to avoid _this_!" she exclaimed back.

"Guys! Come on, we haven't seen each other in _three years. _Can we at least _pretend_ to get along?" Troy pleaded.

"Fine by me," Chad answered.

Taylor sighed and took off her hat. "Whatever," she replied.

"Thank you!" Troy said exasperated.

"So, how has your life been Troy?" Taylor asked getting in on the conversation.

He sighed. "It's been alright…it could be better," he answered.

Taylor nodded. "It seems everyone's life could be better. Have a girlfriend?" she asked sitting up.

Gabi shot her a glare. Taylor smirked, which only resulted in Gabi throwing a cherry at her head.

"Er-" Troy was about to answer, but then he was interrupted by a very high pitched voice.

"Troyiekins! Oh my gosh, it seems like it's been forever!"

Troy closed his eyes. "No, not now," Troy mumbled to himself.

Gabi looked past Troy and saw a girl standing about ten feet away. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. When Troy didn't turn around, she came and positioned herself on his lap. "I've been looking all over for you! I almost panicked when I saw you weren't sitting at the table! Luckily Chris told me where you went!" she screeched, while Chad put his fingers in his ears to avoid her voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Chad mouthed mimicking her, causing Gabi to laugh quietly.

The girl's head snapped around to face Gabi. "Is there something funny?" she asked.

Gabi was about to answer when Chad interrupted. "Gabi, I'll have another one of those martinis please!"

"You know her?" the girl asked surprised.

Chad turned to face her. "Yeah, she's an old friend of mine from high school," he replied, while shooting Troy a glare.

Troy got the message. "Yeah, she's mine too," he added.

The girl almost fell off his lap. "_You_ know _her?_" she asked with her mouth open.

Taylor stepped in. "Yeah, you have a problem?"

"Who are you?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face.

Troy laughed nervously. "Okay, can I have another one of these?" he asked picking up his glass. Gabi nodded and started to prepare the drink.

"Well anyway," Troy continued, "Guys, this is Abigail," he said pointing to the girl on his lap.

"His _girlfriend,_" She added, smirking.

Gabi felt her throat go dry.

Troy rolled his eyes. '_Fantastic.' _He thought, but continued, _"_And, this is Taylor, she's an old friend from school, and this is Gabriella-"

"She wasn't anything more, was she?" Abigail asked, not really caring what he said, unless it was about the girl who was bartending.

Gabi and Troy's eyes locked. Troy bit his lip, and then Gabi answered, "No, we weren't."

"Oh, okay, because I was going to say," she started laughing.

Gabi looked down, while Taylor and Chad spoke up. "Were going to say what?" they said together angrily.

Abigail stopped laughing. "Well, come on. I mean what are the odds of _her_ ending up with _him?_" she said starting to laugh once again.

Gabi's heart broke in half. '_Maybe she is right; maybe what happened was for the best….'_

Taylor and Chad jumped up, "Look, I don't know who you are, but what the _hell _is your problem?" Taylor asked.

Abigail had a look of disgust on her face. "Okay, guys, look, calm down. Abigail, knock it off, did she ever do anything to you? No, so back off. Taylor and Chad, sit down," Troy said, trying to keep everything under control.

Chad and Taylor slowly sat back down, and Abigail had a shocked and appalled look on her face.

"Can I get anything for you?" Gabi asked, trying to be nice. She found that rather hard, after what she just said about her, and she wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face at the moment.

"Yes, an apple martini. You _do_ know how to make those, right? And make it quick." She said with a smirk on her face.

Gabi smiled, but when she turned around she rolled her eyes.

"Abigail, what is your problem?" Troy asked her once Gabi walked to the other side of the bar to get the ingredients.

She turned around in his lap, "Whatever do you mean?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

Troy narrowed his eyes. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

She chuckled. "What's it to you? She said herself that she was nothing more than a friend."

"Yeah, my friend. That doesn't give you permission to treat her like dirt!" He said getting louder.

"Troysie, chill. I won't say anything too mean," she said laughing.

"Abigail, just don't say _anything_," he said getting mad.

"Why not? Look, Troy, she's not worthy. She's not pretty, she's not like me. And if something like _that_ was something more than your friend, then that just doesn't say a whole lot," she said turning around and snatching her drink from Gabriella.

Troy was enraged. '_How could she say that? Gabi has to be the nicest, prettiest, most worthy person…I've ever met…'_

Abigail took a sip from her drink. "Not bad. For you at least," she added.

Gabi sighed and looked at Chad. He seemed to be sending glares at Abigail, and Taylor also seemed to be doing the same.

"Gabi!" someone shouted. She looked around, and saw the manager running towards the bar. "It's 11:45! Get out of here! Your shift ended 15 minutes ago! Shoo!" he said running inside the bar.

Gabi laughed. "All right, I'm leaving! Just give me a minute," she said.

The manager smiled. "Okay, but I want you out in five minutes. You work too hard, take a break! Leave!" he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Well," she said putting a hand on the counter, "as much fun as this is, I apparently have to go. I will see you guys later," she said as she got her purse out from under the bar.

Chad smiled and got up, as well as Taylor. Troy was trying to stand up, but Abigail was refusing to get off.

"Well Gabster, I will see you tomorrow. I'll come around…six. Is that good?" Chad asked while walking to the entrance with her.

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied, giving Chad a hug.

She broke away and looked over where Troy was. He was now standing, but next to a very angry Abigail. He shook his head and walked over, and embraced Gabi in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say," he whispered into her hair.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," she whispered back, getting tears in her eyes.

Troy tightened his grip on her waist. "I'll see you at the game?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she said. Gabi broke the huge and gave a watery smile.

"I'll see you guys soon," she said, and then walked out into the chilly night air; thinking about how much she wanted to be back in Troy's arms.

A/N: ahahah. I know, Abigail is a bitch. You probably all hate her, and want her to die, but…you won't find out what happens until next chapter! Haha! Okay, well anyway, I hope you liked it, and sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was at a family party. Anyway, please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, I really have nothing to say, except that you for the great reviews. I got less this time, I'm sorry if I dissatisfied anyone. Here's chapter 4.

Chapter Four.

Troy sighed as he watched Gabriella walk outside and down the street. Right now he wanted nothing more than to break up with Abigail, but…he couldn't do that. Troy would have broken up with her months ago, if it weren't for that one, small little detail that Abigail was his coach's daughter. So, naturally, if he ended it with the Abigail, he would end his basketball career. In the beginning, she seemed like a pleasant, nice person. She was understanding, funny and outgoing. Now…Ha! He laughed at himself for thinking such absurdities. But, nevertheless, Troy asked her out anyway and now here they stand; one year and six months into their relationship.

"Dude, I know I've asked you this about fifty times, but honestly, Abigail? Were you nuts?" Chad asked, leaning back on the specials' menu.

"She seemed nice in the beginning! You even said it yourself, so shut up," Troy snapped.

"Yeah, I know. But we were fresh out of high school and me and Taylor had just…you know...broken up. Besides, when do you listen to anything I say?" Chad asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, Troy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Taylor asked marching up to the boys.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why would you even _think_ of going out with her?" Taylor said folding her arms at her chest.

"It's a long story," Troy replied rubbing his face with his hands.

"Yeah, basically she's the coach's daughter and he can't really do anything about it unless he wants his basketball future shot to hell," Chad summarized.

Taylor's face softened. "Ouch. Good luck with that one. You don't know what you're going to do, do you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Troy chuckled. "Not a clue."

"There's some good news," she said sarcastically, but then continued, "It's been nice boys, but I gotta go find Gabi and be there like a best friend should be. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she put on her coat, walked out and went in the direction that Gabi went minutes before.

Once she was out of sight, Troy turned around and hit his head on the wall. "_This is going to be one long week,'_ he thought.

The next morning, Gabi woke up around 9:30. She groaned and tumbled out of her bed, falling to the floor. She yelped in pain, stood up and rubbed her head. Her first class, chemistry lab, started at 10:30. She then walked into her bathroom and took a long, steaming hot shower. Gabi lived in an apartment with Taylor, which had two bedrooms, one bathroom, an eat-in kitchen and a living room. Her bedroom was painted a light blue, and on her walls she had many pictures of her and the gang during high school; along with many new ones over the past few years. Her desk was filled with papers and books, and the occasional food wrappers scattered across it. Her bed was messy and unmade, her cotton sheets tangled up with her comforter. She had many items all over her dresser, such as her cell phone, pens, calculator and her hairbrush. Her room wasn't normally this messy and untidy, however she had mid-terms coming up, and Gabi, being Gabi, studies all night long, not caring about anything but studying.

She got out of her shower, and got dressed in a simple outfit; a blue long sleeve shirt with jeans and sneakers. She put her hair up in a pony tail, brushed her teeth, got her books and left for her first class.

Through out the whole class, Gabi couldn't help but wonder why Troy would pick a girl like Abigail over her. Was I really that bad? Was Abigail was right? Maybe Troy and I don't belong together after all, and maybe we lost touch because that's the way it's meant to be…Gabi stared out at the professor, not really caring or listening to what he was saying. Today was a lecture day, where they wouldn't do experiments with chemicals, but they would listen to another scientist telling about his findings. Gabi always thought these were rather boring and usually never listened unless the professor said that the speaker's findings would be on a test. She started to stare out into a daze, blocking out reality, thinking about last night.

_Flashback_

"_Gabi! I can't believe that bitch had the nerve to say those things to your face! Ughh! The nerve of that girl!" Taylor exclaimed as she burst through their apartment door, throwing her bag on the table beside the door. _

_Taylor came to find that Gabi was sitting on the couch, eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream, (out of the carton) watching T.V. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked, taking a seat next to her on their black leather couch. _

"_Watching Jerry McGuire," she said not taking her eyes off the screen. Uh oh. Gabi only watches that movie when she's emotionally shattered. _

"_Oh, Gabi. It's okay. She's an idiot. And if it makes you feel any better, I don't think Troy wants to be with her," Taylor said comforting her friend. _

"_Then why is he?" she asked. Taylor was about to answer, when she put up her hand to stop her, "Shh, this is the good part."_

_Taylor looked at the television screen, and heard Tom Cruise deliver the cheesiest line known in Hollywood. _

_(ON THE T.V.)_

"_You complete me." _

_(OFF T.V.) _

_Gabi burst out into tears. "Why can't my life be like that?" she sobbed, "Why is he dating that stuck up, primpy bimbo? Why can't Troy come bursting through the door and say that to me?" _

_Taylor chuckled. "I think Troy would have a better line than that, or at least I hope he would."_

_Gabi gave a small smile. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Tay," she said, then got up and locked herself in her room. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Miss Montez! The class was dismissed minutes ago! You may leave!" the bald professor roared.

Gabi began to gather her things. "Sorry!" she yelled. She hurried out of her classroom and began to walk home. Her class usually went about 2:30, but since it was a lecture day the students were released at 1:30. When she came into her apartment, she saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Gabi,_

_I'm taking an extra class today, so I won't be back before you leave for work. I'll come and visit after my class ends, if my professors lay off the homework. If they don't, then I'll see you when you come home. _

_Tay_

_P.S. And after you read this, don't go for the Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the freezer, I finished it last night. ;) But, that's beside the point. Don't let the Troy situation hold you down! Be strong, just like I taught you to be. Have fun at work tonight with Chad! (Of course I said that in a sarcastic voice) ;)_

Gabi smiled, took the note and went into her room. She sighed, threw her books on her desk and then lay down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering what to do. She heard the phone ring, but she didn't pick it up. She could hear from the living room that the person was leaving a message, so she grunted and got up to listen to it. She walked into the fairly large room; it had one leather couch that was seated across from a TV, while it's back faced the windows that over looked the city. In front of all the windows was a piano, Gabi took lessons for it in her spare time, (if she had any) and was getting rather good. She crossed the room and clicked the 'play' button on her answering machine. Instantly, a cheery voice filled the room.

"Hey Gabi and Tay! It's Sharpay! I'm in town on business and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to get together sometime this week, just to chat and catch up on things. I want to know _all_ the details going on in your lives, even the dirty ones. (At this statement Gabi rolled her eyes; Sharpay can be very nosey) So, when you get this, give me a call! My cell is 395 1947. Hope to see you soon!"

Gabi shook her head and decided that she'll call Sharpay later, after she talked with Taylor about it. She checked her watch to find that it was only 2:00, and she had about two and half hours before she had to start to get ready for work. She decided that she would study, and to use her time wisely.

Two and a half hours later, Gabi started to get ready for work. She put on her black uniform T-shirt, which had the Applebee's logo on her left shoulder, along with her name tag. She next slipped into black jeans, reapplied her make up, put on her sneakers and left the apartment.

When she got there, she already saw Chad waiting at one of the tables in the corner. She smiled inwardly and walked over to the table where he was sitting.

"I thought you weren't coming until sixish?" she asked sitting across from him.

Chad returned the smile. "Yeah, but I thought I had enough basketball practice for the day."

Gabi had a shocked expression on her face. "Enough basketball? I thought I'd never hear those two words in a sentence from you," she said with a small smile.

"I know. Since you're here, can I get a lobster with extra lemon sauce?" Chad asked looking at the menu.

Gabi's smile widened as she slid out of the booth. "Sure. But you know you're paying for this right?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Chad returned her gaze. "Of course! What kind of person do you think I am? That hurts, Gabi," he asked, pretending to be hurt and putting a hand over his heart.

She shook her head and wrote down the order on her waitressing pad. "Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Is it too early to get a martini?" he asked.

Gabi nodded her head. "Sorry, have to wait until 5:30. What is it with you and martinis?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. They just taste good."

"You do know it's straight alcohol?" she asked.

Chad smiled. "Yeah, I know. Instead I think I'll have a coke."

"Okay, the order should be out soon," she said as she walked away. Gabi went into the kitchens and placed Chad's order.

"A lobster? This early in the evening?" Frank asked surprised. He was hunched over the stove, with smoke coming out all different ways from beneath the pan.

"Yeah, and he would like extra lemon sauce," Gabi shouted, coughing over the smoke.

"Alright! It'll take at least twenty minutes!" he bellowed, now flipping whatever food was in the pan over.

"Fine!" Gabi yelled as she ran out of the kitchens, coughing.

When she finally stopped coughing, she passed a table with two people heavily making out. Gabi shook it off, but then did a double take. As she came closer to the couple, she saw that it was Abigail, but the person she was with was definitely not Troy.

A/N: All right, there's chapter four, with a little more drama. Did everyone get the flashback thing with the Jerry McGuire movie? I hope you liked it, it wasn't the best, and it definitely wasn't the easiest thing for me to write. All day I was having major writer's block, so be gentle in the reviews. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Okay, here's chapter Five! Hope you guys like it!

Gabi shook her head as if she was seeing things. But when she looked again, there was still the image of Abigail making out with someone that was not Troy. Gabi immediately ran off to go find Chad. Inside, Gabi was cheering. She knew that it was wrong, and that she should feel terrible, but she couldn't help it. Here was Troy's 'girlfriend' cheating on him, so now all she had to do was get Chad to see and then they could both tell Troy, and then hopefully it would end their relationship. Just that thought made her smile.

When Gabi rounded the corner to where Chad was sitting, she grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him in the direction of where Abigail was.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" Chad asked as he let himself be hauled across the restaurant.

"I need to show you something," she answered pausing, hiding behind a wall.

"Well, are we going to be sneaking around like spies? Cause I like spies," Chad said with excitement, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Chad! This is serious!" Gabi exclaimed as she squatted and peeked around the corner.

"Okay! What is so serious about- is that Abigail?" Chad asked as he glanced around the corner with Gabi, his head above hers.

Abigail and the guy were still heavily making out; the guy's body pinned against the wall with her body on top.

"Man, is that what Troy was getting the past few years? Okay, maybe now I'm jealous," he said as they continued to stare.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "You know what this means now, don't you?" she whispered.

Chad made a face that looked like he was thinking really hard. "Uh…no, not really. What does it mean?" he asked.

Gabi let out an exasperated sigh and came back from looking around the wall. "It means that we can tell Troy now and then hopefully they'll break up!" Gabi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chad came back from looking also, and then tilted his head. "Oh! Yeah, right…we could do that," Chad sputtered out.

"What is wrong with you today?" Gabi asked furrowing her brow, as she went back to peeking around the corner.

"Nothing, has Taylor mentioned me?" he asked hopefully as he joined her once again staring at the disgusting couple.

Gabi looked up at Chad. "Not really. We didn't really talk last night, but she mentioned you in a note she left for me today."

Chad's eyes lit up. "Honestly? Anything I should know about?" he asked.

"Umm…no. Nothing important. Where is Troy?" Gabi inquired, coming around from the corner for good, and standing up straight.

Chad squinted as he thought, trying to remember where he went. "Uh, I think he stayed after for basketball practice. Yeah! That's where he is, he's still practicing," he finished with an accomplished look on his face.

"Well, we need to go there, now," Gabi said heading to the entrance, not bothering to get her purse or jacket.

"But what about my food?" Chad asked disappointed, but nonetheless following Gabi.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Chad! How can you think of food in a time like this!" she asked incredulously, now pulling him through the parking lot.

"I'm a hungry man! I need my energy!" Chad answered.

Gabi paused in the middle of the parking lot. "Wait, which one's your car?" she asked embarrassed.

It was Chad's turn to roll his eyes. "It's over here," he said, now tugging Gabriella in the direction of his car.

"Thank you Chad! I owe you one!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, you do. And I was really craving lobster too," Chad said sadly as they came upon a silver Range Rover. Chad unlocked it, and Gabi jumped in the front seat. Chad got in too; but before he started the car, he put on a CD.

"What are you going to tell him?" he asked as they started to drive off.

Gabi sank in her seat. "I don't know," she answered, now trying to think of what to say.

Chad chuckled. "Well, this is going to be a pleasant conversation. I can picture it now, 'Hey Troy! Uhh…yeah...me and Chad were in Applebee's and we…uhh…saw some…umm things," Chad mimicked, trying his best to sound like Gabi.

She swatted him on the arm. "I do not sound like that!" she cried.

"Yes you do, and you already owe me a lobster, so I win!" Chad exclaimed as he swerved around a car.

Gabi chuckled. The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence, except for Chad's awful singing attempts to the song that was on at the present time. When they finally pulled up, Gabi practically leaped out of the car before Chad even stopped. Gabi ran as fast as her legs would carry her into the gym's entrance.

"Wild woman! Wait up!" Chad called after her as she ran into the gym.

"Hurry up slow poke!" she yelled back.

Gabi threw open the door and dashed inside. Sure enough, he saw Troy shooting baskets by himself. Upon hearing the door open, Troy spun around. When he saw Gabi running toward him, he smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, still with a huge grin across his face. He then saw Chad come into the room, panting for breath.

"She's a fast one, Troy!" Chad yelled over.

Troy chuckled. "What's up?" he asked, putting the basketball between his hip and his hand.

Gabi finally reached Troy, and then stumbled for words. "Well, um I was just waitressing, and we…umm saw Abi-" Gabi tried but then Chad took over.

"Dude, we were at Applebee's and we saw your girlfriend getting very, erm…intimate with another guy," he said with hardly any hesitation. Troy was about to smile, but then he saw his coach standing a few feet behind Gabi and Chad.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, pretending to be angry.

"We – saw – your – girlfriend – cheating – on – you," Chad said very slowly, as if he was in kindergarten.

"What? Abigail would never do that! I don't know what you're talking about," Troy said furiously.

"Troy, just listen, please, both me and Chad-" Gabriella tried but Troy wouldn't have it.

"No. You're both lying to me for God knows what reason, so I don't care what you have to say!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella's eyes watered, but she did not let the tears fall. She wouldn't let them. "Fine! But when you finally walk in on her cheating on you then don't come and apologize to me!" Gabi shouted back. She then stomped on his foot and ran out the door behind him. Troy groaned in pain, as Chad shook his head, and then asked, "Dude, what's up with you?" He then spirited off in the direction Gabi went.

Once they were gone, Troy sighed and his coach walked up to him.

"Thanks, son. You were damn right. I don't know what that little, silly girl was talking about. You and I both know that Abigail wouldn't cheat on you. Why, that's insane! You do know what's good for you after all," he said slapping Troy on the back. The coach then left, clutching his clipboard to his side.

Troy was ashamed of what he just had done. He really wanted to jump for joy at that moment when Gabi and Chad told him that, but he knew he couldn't. He was trapped for life, unless he wanted his basketball future gone. Troy hung his head back and groaned, and then threw the basketball at the stands as hard as he could, trying to let out some of his frustration. The ball hit the stand with a loud '_thump'_ and bounced down until it stopped, resting in the middle of the gym floor.

A/N: Not much, I know. Does everyone get that Troy had to act mad in front of his coach so he wouldn't be kicked off the team? I know this isn't the best chapter, it was really just filler, and I am writing the next chapter as you read (lol) right now. It'll probably be up later tonight, if you're patient and like to stay up late. Please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I felt really bad writing Troy's part earlier, but he is in kind of a hopeless situation. But, I promise you, this well end a happy ending. Well, here's chapter 6!

Gabi ran as far as she could away from the gym. _How could Troy still believe her over me AND Chad? Was he really that stupid? _Gabi finally let the tears from her eyes fall freely down her cheeks. She finally stopped, and flopped down in the middle of the street, not really caring where she was or what she was doing. The tears kept falling down, and every time she would wipe them away, they were just replaced by new ones.

"Gabi! Wait!" she heard Chad scream. She looked in the direction she heard his voice, and could faintly see him running towards her; since her vision was partially blinded by tears.

Chad finally reached her and scooped her up. "Gabi, I am so sorry. I don't know why Troy is acting like such a prick, but it's okay. We'll figure something out," he said trying to comfort her as he walked back to his car with Gabi in his arms.

"No it's not. What if he really loves her? What if I'm just an old girlfriend from the past? Maybe we lost touch for a reason, Chad. I just don't know…" Gabi mumbled as she held onto Chad.

"Gabi, don't ever think that. Troy still loves you, I know he does. Don't think that way," he said as they finally reached his car.

"Then why is he with her? Why does he stick up for her? I just don't get it. Can you take me home?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, Gabs. I'll take you home," he replied softly as he helped her in the passenger side of his car.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Gabi said as she curled up in the seat.

Chad gave a small smile, shut the door, and walked over to the other side of his Range Rover.

"Okay, where do you live?" he asked as he started the car.

"59 Cherry Avenue," Gabi whispered, closing her wet eyes.

"I know where that is. Do you want me to talk to your manager after I drop you off? Tell him that you got sick or something?" he asked.

Gabi nodded, and then drifted off to sleep. Many thoughts were going through Chad's mind. _'What the hell is wrong with Troy? He's acting as if he wants to actually be with Abigail…I'll straighten it out with him later..'_ he thought. Chad pulled over to the apartment building that Gabi said belonged to her earlier. He looked over and saw her peacefully sleeping. He sighed and got out of the car, went over to the other side and opened the door. He took off her seat belt and then picked her up out of the car. Closing the door with his leg, he went over to the door of the apartment and hit the button next to the name card that said "Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie."

"Hello?" Taylor's voice rang.

"Taylor, it's Chad. Open up, I have Gabi with me," he answered.

"No you don't. Gabi's at work. Besides if she were with you, she could get up here herself," she said not believing a word of it.

"Just trust me! She's here, I'm holding her, she fell asleep on the way back," he tried to explain.

"On the way back from what?" she asked.

Chad was losing his patience. "If you let me I'll explain!" he snapped.

"Okay! I'll let you in! God!" she said huffing.

The next thing Chad heard was the buzzing to let him enter the building. He went inside and into the elevator, and walked out onto the right floor. He kicked their door instead of knocking, which he couldn't because of Gabi.

Taylor opened the door and exclaimed, "What happened! Chad Danforth you better explain yourself!"

Chad rolled his eyes as he brushed past her and laid Gabi down on the couch. He turned around to face a very angry Taylor. He sighed, and then made his way into the kitchen. The kitchen was very clean, and had bright yellow walls and tiles. There was a round wood table, where he walked to sat down. He motioned to for Taylor to do that same and she did, but not without a very suspicious look. From then on, he explained everything, Abigail kissing another guy, telling Troy, his reaction and then taking Gabi home. Taylor sat there through the whole thing, but not with out adding in comments here and there.

"I can't believe Troy said that! What an asshole!" Taylor cried.

"It's probably not what it looks like; I have to talk to him later. Anyway, I have to go and talk to Gabi's manager, telling him that she got sick and that she won't be returning to work tonight. I'll talk to you later," he said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Chad! Wait," Taylor proclaimed as he opened the door. He turned and looked at her.

"Thanks, for taking Gabi here and everything. She really appreciates it," Taylor said sincerely as she took a seat on the arm of the couch.

Chad smiled. "No problem," he replied. And with that, Chad left the building.

Taylor sighed, and turned her head to look at Gabi. She was still sleeping, and she could tell from where she was that she had tear stains on her face. Her mascara was running, her eye liner made it look like she had bags under her eyes and her hair was messy. Taylor was boiling over in anger at Troy at the moment. Taylor looked away, not paying attention but thinking about how mad she was.

Suddenly, she heard a grunt from Gabriella. She snapped her head at her, and saw that she was getting up and stretching.

"How did I get here?" she asked yawning.

"Chad brought you in," Taylor answered.

"Really? He did?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. I have to say I was quite jealous," Taylor said smiling.

Gabi chuckled. "I'm guessing he told you what happened?" she asked, her face falling.

Taylor frowned. "Yeah. I'm so sorry Gabs," she apologized and hugged her best friend.

Gabi's eyes started to water up again as she hugged her friend back. "Thanks. I just don't know what to do. Maybe it's time I finally let him go," she sniffled.

Taylor pulled away and continued to frown at her friend. "Gabs, maybe you should sleep on it. Maybe it's just all a big misunderstanding."

"Tay, why would it be a misunderstanding? Apparently he loves her if he sticks up for her and doesn't trust me _or_ Chad," she replied, heading into the kitchen.

Taylor had on a faint smile. "I got your favorite!" she yelled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I see it! Thanks!" she came in the living room with a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, "You know me too well."

"Gabi, you do realize that's the second pint of ice cream you're eating within two days?" Tay asked as Gabi sat down. Gabi looked up at her.

"So?" she asked raising her eyebrows. She then threw off the cover and took a big spoonful of ice cream.

"So, you need to calm down," Taylor answered sitting next to her friend.

"Calm down? Hello! The guy I happen to be in love with is dating a complete bitch who doesn't even deserve him! Who would cheat on _Troy_? Honestly, she doesn't see him how I do!" she exclaimed shoving more ice cream in her mouth.

"So then win him back," Taylor said knowingly.

"_Win him back?_" she asked in horror, but then continued, "Tay, she's like a mini Paris Hilton! How do I compete with that! Besides, I'm a little annoyed at Troy at the moment!" she cried incredulously.

Taylor chuckled. "Look, I know you may be mad at him right now, but don't walk away from it when you don't know both sides. Every story has two sides."

Gabi looked up at Taylor, tears stinging her eyes. "My mom used to say that," she said softly.

"Oh, Gabi, I didn't mean it that way," Taylor said embracing her friend in another hug. Gabriella's mother had died a year before, from breast cancer. She never talked about it much; it was a topic she usually kept to herself.

"It's all right, I know you didn't," Gabi replied.

Taylor sighed and got up. "Where are you going?" Gabi asked, her voice unstable.

"Don't worry about that. I figure you're going to eat through that whole thing, so I might as well get another one. Besides, I'm craving it too, and I know you won't share," Taylor answered with a grin on her face. She grabbed her jacket and left the apartment.

"Dude, you are such an ass!" Chad yelled at his friend as he saw him enter their hotel room.

Troy looked up and saw Chad standing there, with a pillow in his hand.

"I know," was his answer as he flopped stomach first on his bed.

"What the hell was that earlier? You know you may have broken her heart? Do you know how quiet and shattered she was on the way home?" Chad shouted.

Troy shot up. "She's that bad?" he asked.

Chad's eyebrows shot up. "You have to be kidding. Of course she was you moron!"

"I'm sorry! Coach Williams was standing right behind you guys! And I couldn't –" Troy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Chad glared at Troy and went to go see who it was. When he looked through the peep hole, he saw Taylor. Chad smiled and opened the door.

"Why Taylor! What a pleasant surprise!" Chad exclaimed cheerfully, knowing fully that she was here to tell Troy off.

Taylor brushed past him and rolled her eyes. "You! How dare you!" she shouted when she found Troy.

"How could you? You know because of _you_, that Gabi is at home hopeless and eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream?" she continued.

Troy fell back onto his bed and groaned. "Look! My coach was right behind you guys when you told me that she cheated on me. I couldn't act all cheery! My ass would be burnt to a crisp if I didn't say what I did!" he shouted back.

"And your ass isn't grilled now! Troy! I don't know what you said, but whatever you did, it made her very upset. Which equals a very angry Taylor. You better have a damn good explanation!" she screeched.

"I already told you! Abigail is the coach's daughter! If I break up with her, then I ruin all my chances at basketball in the future! I couldn't act happy when Chad and Gabi brought me the news, other wise I would be off the team! I didn't want to say those things to Gabi! I really didn't! The timing was just off," Troy finished, flushed.

Taylor sighed. "Troy, do you love Abigail?" she finally asked.

Troy looked at her. "No." he answered truthfully.

"Do you love Gabriella?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"More than anything else in this world. I never stopped loving her," he replied, looking at the floor.

"Would you do anything for her?" she inquired.

"Anything," he responded.

Taylor looked him in the eye and said, "Then do the right thing." And with that, she left the hotel room, leaving a sorrowful Troy and a very confused Chad.

A/N: All right, what did you think? I promise there's drama in the next chapter, I swear. I have also decided that there's two chapters after this one, leaving the story with eight chapters. I promise the ending will be good, sweet and fluffy, so don't give up yet! Please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, well as I said in the last chapter, there are two more chapters including this one, so be prepared! Here's Chapter 7!

Over the next three days, Troy tried to talk to Gabriella, but she wouldn't have it. He would leave messages on both of her phones, try to meet her or 'run into' her at Applebee's, but she was off every time he tried. He was still going out with Abigail, but he wanted to apologize for what a prick he was that day at the gym and tell her the situation. She still didn't know that Abigail was the coach's daughter and his reasons for still dating her. He still felt terrible about it, and had butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about her. At basketball practice he was horrible, he missed almost every shot, and failed miserably at passing techniques. This left the coach very nervous, for their championship game was that night.

"Come on Troy! What is with you lately! I need the old Troy back!" Coach Williams yelled at him.

Troy nodded his head, took the ball, brought it down the court and shot, but missing it terribly. He hung his head back and kicked the stand of basketballs over.

"Troy! Come on! All right, everyone can go shower, and be here promptly at 6:30! Everyone but you, Troy," he said as he hit the clip board against Troy's chest when he went to move into the locker room.

"Troy, we need to talk," he said.

"Okay. What about?" Troy asked, pretending not to know.

"What is up with you lately? For the past four days, you have been, well, not yourself. I need the old Troy back, not whatever you're playing now. Cause if you don't shape up by the end of the first half, you're out of the game," coach said before he walked away.

Troy wasn't at all surprised at the news, he _was_ playing horribly. And it all led up to Gabriella. Because of _her_, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't think of anything but her. Troy let out a frustrated sigh and went into the showers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gabi, I think you should just listen to what he has to say," Taylor said reasonably while putting on her make-up in the bathroom.

"No, Tay! I'm finally taking your advice. I'm letting Troy Bolton, the basketball boy go," Gabi replied sternly, waiting for Taylor to finish in the bathroom so they could go meet Sharpay for dinner.

"We'll talk about this later," Tay answered and got out of the bathroom. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been ready for the past ten minutes! Let's go!" Gabi proclaimed walking out the front door.

Taylor started to shake her head, "That girl needs Troy back in her life," she said as she grabbed her keys and followed Gabi out of the building.

When Gabi and Taylor finally reached the restaurant, (Don't worry, it's not Applebee's), they immediately spotted Sharpay. They saw her sitting at a table alone; wear a pink blouse with a pink mini skirt. Gabi and Taylor rolled their eyes; it was still the same Sharpay they had seen years ago. They walked in the front door, and went to where Sharpay was waiting. When she saw them, she jumped up.

"Tay! Gabi! It's so good to see you!" Sharpay cried pulling them both into bone-crushing hugs.

"Good to see you to, Sharpay," Gabi said while trying to breathe, and patting her back.

"So, how have your lives been?" she asked as they all sat down to lunch.

Gabi sighed, and then started to tell the story that had happened over the past couple of days. She told her about Abigail, and how rude she was that one night, and at this Sharpay yelled, "That bitch! I am going to give her a piece of my mind later. But continue," she added with a smile at the end.

Taylor told the rest, about the cheating, and then Troy and his actions. She left out however, that she went to Troy's and Chad's that night.

"Why doesn't Troy just dump her? God she's worse than how I was in sophomore year!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"He can't. She's the coach's daughter. He would lose his place on the basketball team or any chance of him playing in the future," Taylor explained.

This was news to Gabi. "She's the coach's daughter?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Er, yeah, I forgot to tell you when I came home that night. But you were so wrapped up in the movie that I didn't get a chance to," Taylor said.

Gabi leaned back in her chair. "Well this is just fantastic. Any chance of me being with him is now fully tossed out the window," she said frowning.

"Gabs, don't worry. Me and Tay will talk to Troy. I think I'm also going to pay a visit to little miss Abigail," Sharpay said with disgust.

"Did someone say my name?" a voice asked. Sharpay, Gabi and Tay turned to find no other than Abigail herself standing next to them.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asked angrily, her blood boiling. She didn't know this girl, but from what she heard, she didn't like her one bit.

"My daddy told me what you and Chase said to Troy the other day," she said smirking.

"His name is Chad, you twit!" Taylor cried.

Abigail shot her a glare. "Whatever. The point is, they'll never believe you. They love me more than Troy ever loved you," she said pointing to Gabi.

"That's it!" Sharpay shouted. She threw her napkin down and then tackled Abigail to the ground. Taylor and Gabi stared in shock, as they watched Sharpay and Abigail fight on the floor of a _very_ nice restaurant. At the windows, there were photographers taking pictures rapidly, all the lights flashing made every one in the restaurant squint.

"You are such a bitch!" Sharpay screeched as she hit every part of her body that she could.

"I'm not the one who attacked someone they don't even know!" Abigail yelled back pulling Sharpay's hair.

"Ladies!" The manager screamed, running up to where they were fighting. The girls didn't listen. They kept going at it, as people started to gather around the area.

"Security!" he shouted. Sure enough, two huge people came into sight, (Gabi thought they looked more like bouncers) and pulled the two girls off each other. Abigail had scratches on her legs and arms, but other than that she was fine. Sharpay on the other hand, her hair was all messed up, she had a couple of bruises coming visible on her face, arms and chest.

"Escort these ladies off the premises please," the manager said. They nodded, and dragged both of them off; one towards the front of the building and one towards the back. Gabi grabbed Sharpay's bag, left enough money to cover what they ordered, and ran towards the back exit with Taylor on her heels.

They found Sharpay waiting in the middle of the back parking lot. Gabi and Tay ran up to her, giving her purse to her. Sharpay took it and thanked them, and then started to reapply her make-up.

"Sharpay, you didn't have to do that," Gabi said quietly. Sharpay stopped doing her make up.

"Yes I did. That girl needs a reality check. She deserved what she got. Besides, it'll give the tabloids something different to report," she replied smiling.

Taylor spoke up, "Yeah, I agree. She _definitely _deserved that. I was about two seconds away from doing the same thing."

Gabi gave a faint smile and looked down. Sharpay and Taylor both noticed this, and frowned. "Gabs, it's going to be alright. You know what she said wasn't true, you know Troy loves you," Sharpay said comfortingly.

Gabi looked up, a single tear running down her cheek. "I don't know anything anymore, Sharpay," she said softly.

"No, you are _not_ going to let this pop star wannabe get to you," Sharpay said sternly, taking her hand and leading them to her car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Sharpay looked at her watch. "Well, it's 6:00 now, and the game starts at 7:00, right?"

Taylor and Gabi nodded their heads. "But, Sharpay, I don't think I'm going tonight," Gabi said.

Sharpay snapped her head around to face Gabi in the back seat. "Yes, you are."

"I don't know…" Gabi whispered.

"Gabi! You're going! I don't care what you say, you _are_ going. Even if me and Taylor have to drag you there with you kicking and screaming, you're going," Sharpay proclaimed.

"Fine. But only because you want me to. I'm not going for Troy," Gabi gave in. Little did she know that her life would change that night.

A/N: Not my favorite chapter, but this is really another filler until the game. Please don't give up, I _promise_ the next chapter is a whole lot better and more romantic, I swear. Again, I just needed a filler until the big night. I still think the next chapter is going to be the last one, so be prepared! Please review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay everybody, this is the last chapter. –tear tear-. I just want to give a HUGE thanks to all my lovely reviewers, because you are purely the only reason I write this stories. Of course I write them for practice, but I get all the encouragement and some ideas from all of you guys. So, thank you! I love you all!

Troy sighed as he leaned up against the lockers, while other players were getting changed for the big game. He had just gotten out of his coach's office for the second time today, and with the worst news he could possibly want at the moment.

_Flashback_

"_Troy! How are you doing?" he asked jovially, with a huge smile on his face as Troy walked in the office._

"_Um, just fine, thanks," Troy answered confused. Five hours ago his coach was angry with him, now he's happy? _

"_Have a seat. I need to speak with you about important matters," he said nodding towards the chair. _

_Troy nodded and sat down slowly, wondering what the conversation that was about to take place be about._

"_Now, I understand that you and my daughter have been dating for a year and a half?" he asked, suddenly serious. _

"_Yes," Troy answered, trying to sound happy about it. _

"_Okay, well, I picked this up a couple of weeks ago at a jewelry store," he said, pulling out a ring box._

'_Oh no' Troy thought as he stared at it. _

"_Tonight, after the game, win or lose, I am going to get up to the podium, say a few words, and then I'm going to pass the speech over to you. When you go up there, I want you to propose to Abigail in front of everybody," he finished grinning ear to ear. _

_Troy felt his whole body go numb. "Um, sir? Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean we've only been dating a year and a-" Troy tried but the coach made his decision. _

"_Troy, she loves you, you love her. That's all there is to it. Take it and go get ready for the game," he said sternly._

_Although it killed Troy inside, he took the box with his hand shaking and looked at it. It was a gorgeous ring, gold with a diamond in the center, but he wasn't giving it to the person he wanted to. _

"_Don't worry son, she'll say yes," the coach said, thinking his shaking hands had to do with nerves. _

_Troy managed a nod and walked out of the room, thoughts running wildly in his mind. _

_End of Flashback_

Troy banged his head back on the locker, grunting. He felt the ring sinking in his pocket; it felt like it was burning a hole through his pants.

"Man, are you alright?" Chad asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just…stressed," Troy replied, getting changed.

"Don't worry. You'll work everything out with Gabi after the game," Chad said reassuringly.

Troy sighed. "Yeah, okay," he answered.

"Ok, let's go team! Onto the court! Time to play!" Coach screamed. Chad and Troy locked eye contact, nodded and then went out onto the court.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Guys, I'm not wearing that!" Gabi screeched as Sharpay held up a mini skirt for her to wear. They were back at Gabi and Tay's apartment, getting ready for the game.

"Well then you pick something! And it better not be sweats!" Sharpay yelled back.

"I'm not wearing sweats. I was thinking more of…jeans and a shirt," Gabi said.

"Jeans and a shirt?" Sharpay asked incredulously, "I'm hearing you with jeans but just a shirt? No. You're going to borrow one of my blouses, and I don't care what you say." She finished.

"Fine, but don't give me one that's really low cut. I don't feel like having random guys staring down my shirt, thanks," she answered.

Sharpay walked over to her suitcase, and pulled out a green tank top, with a green lace cover up to go over it. "This is what you're wearing. Take out black jeans and put this on. And can we shut the window? It's supposed to rain later, and I don't think you want these hard wood floors soaked and ruined," she said as she gave Gabi the blouse and walked over to shut the window.

"Sharpay, all I can say is thank you. For everything, for taking care of Abigail, making me feel better and letting me borrow this," Gabi said holding up the blouse.

Sharpay smiled, and walked over and gave Gabi a hug. "No problem. What are friends for?" she asked, but then continued, "Now go get ready. We have to be there soon."

Gabi nodded and went into her room. She sighed, and changed into what Sharpay told her to. The outfit didn't look half bad, actually it looked quite good. She let down her hair, made it look presentable and walked out. When she stepped out, Sharpay and Taylor were waiting and let out a whistle when they saw her. Gabi giggled, and sat on the piano bench.

"Tay, what are you wearing?" Gabi asked her friend.

"This," she said plainly.

"What? You made me change, but you're not?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who is going to get back together with their high school sweetheart tonight," she answered her hands up in the air.

Gabi tilted her head. "Don't say that. You and Chad have been civil to each other the past couple of days, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're joined at the hip again," She said.

Sharpay looked at the clock. "Okay, we gotta go. The game is going to start in about fifteen minutes," she said as she grabbed her keys.

"Alright, let's go," Tay replied as she and Gabi followed suit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got to the game, they found that it was packed. They were looking for seats, when they saw three available all the way on the top riser. Gabi groaned; she hated heights. All three of them got up there and sat just as the Duke team came out on the court. When Gabi immediately spotted Troy, she sighed and looked down. She knew that any chance of them ever being together again was shot, gone forever, but she couldn't help but hope that some way there could be.

Throughout the first half of the game, Gabi received many nudges and pushes from Taylor, saying that Troy was looking at her. Gabi nodded, and then tried to concentrate on how Chad was doing, rather than Troy. But because Chad passed the ball so many times to Troy, that technique didn't work out so well. Troy wasn't doing his best, but he wasn't terrible as he was at practice. Every now and then Troy and Gabi would lock eye contact, but she would always break it. She couldn't stand to look at him; it just broke her heart even more.

Finally during half time, Sharpay turned to Gabi. "Gabi, are you okay?" she asked with a concerned face on.

Gabi managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired," she lied. She wasn't fine; in fact it felt like a part of her was being killed off.

"Gabs, that lie isn't going to fool anyone. Well, maybe Chad, but not us," Taylor added putting her arm around Gabi's shoulders.

"I just don't want to face him," she said quietly.

Sharpay and Taylor gave her sympathetic looks. "This is worse than I thought," Sharpay muttered.

"Look guys, I'll stay till the end of the game, but please don't make me see him after? It'll just be harder…you don't understand," Gabi said softly, looking at her sneakers.

"Okay, Gabi. We won't make you do anything you don want to do. Right Taylor?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, Gabs. You don't have to do anything," she said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, I…just don't know what to do anymore," Gabi answered.

Sharpay was about to say something, but then the second half began. Duke was in the losing, behind with twenty points. Gabi sighed, and leaned back against the wall. Troy had the ball, brought it down the court and shot it into the net. Everyone cheered and stood up, everyone but Gabi. The rest of the game continued on, Troy getting some in, and other times he would miss miserably. When there was ten seconds left, Troy again had the ball, and shot it in the basket taking the win for Duke.

Gabi was getting uncomfortable, knowing that pretty soon everyone would have to leave, and that Troy would probably come and look for her. Just as she was going to ask Taylor something, the Duke Coach came up to the podium to make a speech. Gabi's eyes narrowed and she knew that she shouldn't care, but he was part of the heart break that was occurring to her.

"Well, all I can say is good job team! We've practiced long and hard for this, and all in all, I think we deserved it. I'm not the one to really make speeches, so I think I'll hand it off to our captain of the team, Troy Bolton!" he finished. The crowd erupted in cheers, and Gabi turned to Sharpay and Taylor.

"Guys, I really can't do this. I'll meet you out by the car," she said starting to get up.

"Gabi! It's pouring outside!" Sharpay exclaimed as a roar of thunder erupted from outside.

"I don't care. I'll see you outside," she said sternly. Gabi turned and started to walk down the bleachers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy saw Gabi walking down the stands as he got up to do his speech. His heart was racing; he knew what he had to do. He didn't want to propose to Abigail, he didn't love her. At this point he didn't care if he was kicked off the team, or if he could never play professionally. All he wanted to do was to be with Gabriella, even if that meant he couldn't play basketball. Troy took a deep breath, and went up to the podium.

"I have to say, today was a very challenging day for me. I am beyond happy that we won today, but I am not as happy as I could be. Years ago, I made a mistake. A one that I never wish I made. I lost touch with the one girl I could be myself with. The one who makes your heart speed up, your face turn red, and leave you wanting more. Today, I realized that this mistake changed my life, and I understand that it cause a great deal of pain, (here he paused and looked up at Taylor and Sharpay) and I am so sorry. Which is why I must do this," Troy said as he turned to his coach, "I'm sorry. I can't marry your daughter," he whispered handing him the ring box.

Coach Williams looked as if he might burst a vain in his head. "What!" he exclaimed.

"I can't marry her," Troy repeated without hesitation or fear.

"Why can't you marry me?" Abigail whined from behind him.

Troy smiled. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

Troy turned and started to walk off the stage. "You know what this means? You're off the team! And don't even think about coming to me for a reference, because you're not getting one!" Coach yelled.

"I'm okay with that," Troy said calmly. Chad started to clap, and soon everyone else followed suit and started to clap with him. Troy was looking around for Gabi, but he found no sight of her.

Suddenly, Sharpay came up. "She went to my car!" she yelled over the loud clapping.

"What?" Troy asked. He couldn't hear her.

"She went to her car! Go get her!" Taylor shouted coming up also.

Troy nodded and ran out into the pouring rain, and saw Gabi walking slowly in front of him about twenty feet away.

"Gabi!" he yelled.

Gabi paused, upon hearing her name. She turned around and saw Troy running towards her. She sighed, turned around and continued to walk.

"Gabi, wait!" he shouted.

Frustrated, Gabi turned around. "Wait? Wait? I waited three years, Troy! And seeing you after these years with another girl isn't the easiest thing for me!" she screeched back, drops of water soaking her.

Troy stopped a couple feet in front of her. "It's not that easy for me either!" he yelled.

Gabi snorted. "Not easy for you? What you can't pass the basketball because someone's blocking you? There's more to life than basketball, Troy!" she shrieked.

"No! it's you! You know because of _you_ that I didn't play my best tonight?" Troy asked, his white and blue uniform getting drenched.

"What are you talking about?" Gabi said angrily.

"Because of you, I can't concentrate. You're every thought that fills my mind. It feels like everywhere I turn something reminds me of you!" he yelled back, getting frustrated.

Gabi stood there, not knowing what to say. She was getting doused in the rain. Her shirt felt like it was glued to her body, her jeans were now extremely uncomfortable, water was squishing around in her shoes, and her hair was sticking to her face. Finally, Troy spoke again. But this time, he had a caring, and soft voice.

"I want to be there, Gabi. I want to be able to touch you, hold you whenever I want, and kiss you whenever I want to or just because. I want to raise a family with you, fight over stupid things, I want you. You're the first girl I ever loved, Gabi. I want you to be the only one I love," he said, coming closer.

Gabi's heartbeat sped up, and tears began to form in her eyes. "What about basketball? Shouldn't you be in there celebrating or something?" she choked out.

Troy smiled. "I got kicked off the team. The coach seemed to have a problem with me falling in love with someone that wasn't his daughter."

"Troy, I-" Gabi began but Troy came closer and put a finger to her lips. "Let me finish. I have been so stupid these past couple of days. I am so sorry, for everything I put you through. I didn't mean any of it; I was being dense, I didn't know what I was doing. I can't believe it took me so long to realize what I did. Gabi, you are worth so much more than basketball, I can't believe I almost let you go. I love you, Gabi. I never stopped," he finished, wiping away Gabi's tears with his thumb.

Gabi bit her lip. "You mean it?" she asked quietly.

Troy smiled. "Gabriella, I have never been more serious in my life," he said. By now the rain had started to come down even harder, if it was even possible. Gabi's tears were still coming down freely, and then she spoke.

"Troy Bolton, no matter how many stupid, unintelligent, dense, retarded things you do, no matter how many times you infuriate me, or drive me crazy; you will always be in my heart. I will always love you," she said with a faint smile on her lips.

Troy was now grinning from ear to ear, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabi's smile grew as Troy leaned in and kissed her. Her hand found their way up to his neck and his hair as she kissed back, wanting it never to end. So there they were, kissing in the middle of the parking lot, in the pouring rain; but neither of them seemed to care. All that mattered to them at that moment was that they both found each other, and could finally be together blissfully.

A/N: Soo there is the end to my story. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and again thank you to all the great reviewers! I hope it wasn't to bad, and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	9. AN: Sequel?

A/N: All right guys, this is the final note on this story…-sniffle sniffle-.but I just want to know how many people exactly want a sequel...because if enough people want it, then I'll make one after I finish another story I'm about to start after I post this. So if you want one, review and let me know, otherwise…don't say anything I guess. Again, I really want to thank all the reviewers on my story, because some of them really made me smile and made me write more. I was really surprised about all the positive feedback I got on this story. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please look for my other stories that I'll write and post pretty soon. Thanks again!


End file.
